1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a portable grill apparatus and more particularly to such an apparatus wherein a reversible grill plate is provided having an improved drainage system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electric grills are known in the art, wherein the grill plate has a plurality of cross bars with holes therebetween so that when food is grilled on top thereof, fat and other fluids will fall through the holes. This tends to cause smoking which is not acceptable when the grill is used indoors.
Another type uses a reversible grill plate with a channel along the periphery for collect the fluid there at. But, the problem with that type is that the fluid will be at the same constant temperature as the grilling surface temperature so that smoking again results.